When Symmetry is Broken
by Legally Blind Gamer
Summary: IYNinja Gaiden crossover. When Rachael is transported to feudal Japan by a fiend, she is met with a gruesome fate. M for violence and gore.
1. A Fiend's Trail

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Ninja Gaiden.

When Symmetry is Broken

Author's note: Well, fifth times the charm, eh? The Star Fox/Halo crossover was a bad Idea, so I started this story. Big thanks to drunkenwerewolf for helping me with this fic.

Chapter One: A Fiend's Trail

"Take care of Rachael for me, Ayane." Those were the words that Master Ryu Hayabusa had said before leaving her.

Ayane watched him continue down the road towards a fate that most men would dread. "We should leave this place; we are in no condition to fight these beasts as we are now." She stated as she noticed Rachael's difficulty in standing up. _Being attacked by that beast must have taken a lot out of her; we should take care not to be noticed as we leave._

As they traveled through the city of Tairon, there was a sense of unease in Rachael's mind. _I have to kill Alma, but she's my sister! I know I have to do it, but how? There's no telling what she'll do if she is free to roam the world. _

An old man came running up to the two just before they exited the fiend infested area of the city. "PLEASE HELP! A fiend has attacked my home, he's going to destroy it and I will have nowhere to hide!" the old man screamed, pleading for them to help.

That was all it took for Rachael to bolt, somewhat foolish seeing as how she wasn't in the best condition, but she did it none the less.

"Rachael, wait!" Ayane yelled, but Rachael didn't listen She sighed in disgust. "Don't worry sir; your home will be safe." Ayane stated, before she too, bolted to destroy the fiend, hopefully before Rachael got herself killed._"Not again,"_ Ayane thought. _"She barely survived the last attack. How can she expect to survive another? Her luck is going to run out eventually"_

As Ayane arrived she saw Rachael and a particularly ugly fiend grappling with the war hammer scythe thing in between them. "Rachael!" Ayane yelled, warning her of a soon to be coming kunai, she leaned back, and the kunai struck the Fiend between the eyes... and not killing it. Rachael then followed this up by taking her weapon, and cleaving the abominations' head in two... this, did kill it... overly so.

"Well, I guess that's that." Rachael said. "Hardly even a challenge."

But the demons corpse began to glow with an unknown energy, which burst out in blinding light, when Ayane looked again, Rachael was gone. _"Crap,_" Ayane muttered, _"Here we go again."_

Sneak peek of Chapter 2: Similar Encounters

Naraku chuckled at this remark. "I sense that you do not take kindly to my presence. Thus, I shall leave you for now. But be aware that you shall feel greater discomfort in my presence soon, and you may be on your knees before me begging for mercy. Farewell . . .

Well, that's the first chapter for you. Please read and review! ;-)


	2. Similar Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ninja Gaiden, and neither does drunkenwerewolf.

Chapter 2: similar encounters

As Rachael awoke, she saw a world not her own, a world of tree's, lots and lots of trees. _As far as I know, the only jungle I was in was one of concrete._ She further observed her surroundings, finding nothing of importance to note, and the got to he feet and kept her weapon at ready in case of any threats in this new world.

As Rachael got to her feet, she thought to herself, _How in the world did I end up here? All I can remember is that fiend I killed starting to glow, then everything went black."_ She wondered if Ayane was all right, and if Ryu could handle Doku, Lord of Fiends, all on his own.

As she walked down a slightly beaten path she noticed a steadily darkening aura around her. She tensed at the ready.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, a woman all by herself, in a unfamiliar forest." a voice trailed through the bushes around her.

"Show yourself, I am in no mood for games and trickery." Rachael yelled into the surrounding forest.

"Very well, but I must take notice that you bear resemblance to another who was much more accepting of my presence, the only large difference was a distance in species." he said while stepping out from the forest, showing himself to be a man of medium height, covering himself with a white baboon pelt.

"She was also very generous in her transactions."

Rachael quickly realized, he was speaking of Alma, "Who the hell, and what the hell are you!" Rachael yelled in question, with her grip on her war hammer making her knuckles turn white, "How are you acquainted with Alma?"

"My name is Naraku, but for the other matters, I do not believe the are relevant." Naraku replied.

"In my opinion they are relevant, _scumbag_" she stated, whispering the last bit.

Naraku chuckled at this remark. "I sense that you do not take kindly to my presence. Thus, I shall leave you for now. But be aware that you shall feel greater discomfort in my presence soon, and you may be on your knees before me begging for mercy. Farewell . . ." he then faded from sight.

"Good riddance, that... thing was truly becoming an annoying creature." she said to herself, then began to leave the clearing, not noticing that the aura was not waning.

As she walked further however she noticed something following her. She waited a few more moments before spinning around, bringing her hammer into her spin to strike whatever was their, she only got a brief glimpse of... something before it jumped over and behind her with great speed. It then struck her with a blunt object, sending her into the foliage, he then flung a small dark object which is absorbed by the jewel on the base of her weapon.

Rachael did not notice the action taken by the demon, as she was fading from consciousness. The last thing she saw, was a leaf falling to the ground, perfectly mirroring her fall into force sleep as it hit the ground.

Sneak peek of Chapter 3: _A Clear and Present Threat From Within_

The only thing Rachael could hear, along the perimeter of her senses. A slow, slithering, scuttling, making its way over her wrist.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

AN: Well, another chapter down, and I'm starting to think that this is the best fic I've ever written. Once again, big thanks to drunkenwerewolf. The dialog would not fit the characters at all if it weren't for him.


	3. A Clear and Present Threat from Within

A/N: My apologies for the lack of updates, I haven't had much time that I could use on this. I also had severe writers block…. Please don't kill me…. I haven't eaten my pie yet

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Sango went back to the tent set up around the strange individual discovered in the bushes after Inuyasha had slaughtered the demon incarnate (which had its attention focused on said individual) with a single well placed Backlash Wave. Once again Sango made the observation that the person was strangely clad (in an unnecessarily revealing warrior garb.) They discovered upon checking the woman's wounds that she likely had a mild concussion which had rendered her unconscious.

After tending to her patient's injuries, Sango noticed a slight murmuring. _She's waking up! _she thought to herself, _I may be able to get more information about her._

"Hey, Sango! Kagome and Inuyasha are back!"

_Well, I guess I'll have to wait on that one_. Sango rushed to where she heard Shippo's voice, and sure enough, the half-demon and the reincarnation of Kikyo had returned.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

_**Later... **_

As Rachel awoke, she noticed that she was in a dark, yet comfortable tent. After her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she quickly noticed her gear lying on the ground. Rachel slowly stood up to retrieve her belongings, when she gravitated towards her war hammer. She felt drawn to it due to a strange aura it was giving off. As Rachel picked up her weapon, she slid her hand to the large jewel at the end. As soon as her fingers had touched it, the jewel let out what felt like an electric shock, which nearly knocked Rachel head over heels to the floor. She put down the weapon, not wanting to get shocked again. Suddenly, however, she felt her right arm go numb. She also had extreme difficulty using her fingers. She could still use them, but it was as if they were partially paralyzed. The Fiend Hunter gasped, as she was short of breath. The only thing Rachael could hear, along the perimeter of her senses, was a slow, slithering, scuttling, making its way over her wrist.

7777777777777777777777777777

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Naraku sat at a small table with sake in hand, smiling at a newcomer which promised him a great reward even to him. The said individual sat across the table from him, a mask covering most of his "face" if it could be called that it was a strange blue flame, contained inside a suit of samurai armor. Naraku also noted two powerful demonic swords at the individual's side, but his current payment would sate him for now.

"It is done." Naraku said. "Though unfortunately, this task seems to have ended in the death of that incarnate, he was weak, but I assumed from your information that she would be less able to resist."

"She likely had assistance from someone, it is not my fault if you have… unpopular opinion in this world." The stranger replied.

"Yes, there is one group in particular, one which has plagued me for awhile."

"Perhaps in the future we can make another arrangement to deal with this as well." The strange warrior suggested.

"Perhaps," Naraku chuckled (or ku ku ku, whatever it's called) "Doku."

7777777777777777777777777777

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Again, big thanks to drunkenwerewolf for helping with dialog. Neither of us own Inuyasha or Ninja Gaiden. If we did, we'd be rich.


End file.
